


Smoke Gets In Your Eyes

by amybeegood



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Butt Plugs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Filthy, Happy Ending, Love at First Sight, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Pegging, Pussy Pump, Reylo - Freeform, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Stoner Soulmates, Stoner!Ben, Stoner!Rey, Weed and Weed Smoking, stoners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybeegood/pseuds/amybeegood
Summary: The fic in which Ben and Rey are stoners who fall in love at first sight.Absolutely zero plot. This is pure smut. No need to draw it out for 2357887543 chapters.***Another fic prompted by my lovely group chat ladies...





	1. At First Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [veemarie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veemarie/gifts), [ReyloWarrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloWarrior/gifts), [xxmidnightmoonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxmidnightmoonlight/gifts).



> We talked about this ages ago and again more recently, so Happy Birthday, Merry Christmas, and cheers to my kinky stoner Clops. XOXO...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovely moodboard by my fabulous darling angel @ReyloWarrior. XOXO, sweetheart!

# 

# Part One – Love at First Sight

The day she meets him, she doesn’t even own a proper pipe. She usually just smokes out of carved apples or dented pop cans or whatever she can scavenge.

But she loves weed more than just about anything.

So, when the First Order Cannabis Supply opens, she has to check it out, even if she probably can’t afford much.

The first thing that hits her when she enters the store is the smell, of course. It’s delicious, that unbeatable lemony-dank scent.

The second thing that hits her is the whiskey-brown gaze of a _very_ sexy dude behind the counter.

Those eyes land on her and she’s a goner, sucked right in like a deep inhale.

He smiles invitingly, and she immediately notices the friendly curl of the plushest, pillowiest, lusciousest lips she’s ever beheld.

_Oh, hell yes._

“Hey, there, sweetheart,” he rumbles in welcome. The deep gravel of his voice is enough to make her panties wet.

“Hi.” That’s all she can muster. That and an endless stare, as the entire shop fades away. She can’t see his surroundings. Just him. She is captivated. She’s sure this melting heat flooding through her is love at first sight.

It is the warm tingly hug of her first hit of OG Kush combined with the melty-sweet decadence of hot fudge on ice cream. Only low in her belly. Where she wants to feel _him_.

“Whatcha doin’ later?” he murmurs suggestively as she approaches the counter. He’s tall, but he leans to prop his elbows on the glass case in front of him, bringing him closer to eye level.

“Aren’t you even going to ask my name first?” she mocks gently.

“You know I’m just going to call you sweetheart all the time, so why bother?” he returns with a sinful smile that reveals a gorgeous dimple and slightly crooked teeth.

Fuck. He’s perfect.

“I’m Rey.”

“Ben.” He reaches over the counter, extending a massive hand, which immediately swallows hers in a firm grip that holds her a touch too long to be appropriate. An electric jolt runs up her arm and steals her breath…and recognition flickers in his eyes, too.

“…I’ve never seen this much green in my whole life…” she gabbles, casting about for conversation to fill the sizzling tension between them.

“Whatcha doin’ later?” he asks again, more intensely, if such a thing is possible.

She shakes her head and grins impishly up at him, “Whatever you’re doing later.”

And that’s it.

Just like that.

She never thought she’d fall in love so irrevocably, but it happens and she isn’t sorry for it.

His smoldering grin fires into pure mischief and he yells down the counter, “Hux, I gotta go…”

A red-haired man doesn’t even look up from what he’s doing as he hollers back, “Later, boss!”

Her stomach does a pleasant flip-flop as Ben makes his way around the counter, snatches her hand in his and mutters, “Hey, sweetheart, guess what? It’s later.”

She laughs and lets him lead her out the door.

She scoots into his car with no resistance whatsoever and watches him eagerly trot around to the driver’s side. He slides in and looks over at her with the most gorgeous smile. Then he leans in and kisses her, hot and fast. Her heart kicks into overtime at the feel of his plush lips moving over hers, taking her breath and sweeping his tongue inside, a prelude to what is surely going to be a steamy make-out session…maybe more.

Definitely more.

He snags her hand and lays it firmly on top of his thigh as he starts his car and drives them a few miles.

“You wanna go to my place?” he asks, a little hoarse, as she tempts fate a bit and pushes her hand to the inside of his thigh.

“Yeah,” she replies, giving him a squeeze, and she’s never meant anything more. Then a tendril of worry slips into the pleasant curls of arousal whispering under her skin. “Um. I’ve never done anything like this before…I don’t want you to think…”

He purses his lips and his eyes narrow into a sexy little squint. “I haven’t either…but…,” he rasps out, “I swear I’ve never felt anything like this and…”

“Yeah,” she says again. He feels it too.

Before she knows it, he’s fumbling with the keys to his front door, a nice condo in a good part of town, and Rey is practically dancing with excitement. During the ride, there was minimal talking, but plenty of _looking_ and definitely a bit of groping, as if their bodies understood the nature of attraction and were just waiting for their minds to catch up.

She’d kept her hand planted on his thigh, occasionally squeezing his leg through his jeans, sliding her palm up and down a few inches until he stretched his arm to drape along her shoulders, so he could caress the side of her neck in tantalizing, tickling strokes.

He finally gets the door open and holds it for her, extending a hand and she steps inside. His place is nice, surprisingly clean for a single guy, and smells distinctly of incense and faintly of weed.

“Do you have a roommate?” she asks as he follows her in. His eyes have darkened with hunger and a surge of wet desire pools between her legs.

He shakes his head. “It’s just us now,” he murmurs.

She licks her lips and peels her tank top over her head. His jaw drops, and his gaze grows even hotter as he takes in the sight of her lacy pink bra.

“Your turn,” she tells him, taking a step back.

Mirroring her, he licks his lips and pulls his t-shirt away and her heart skips a few beats at the sight of his naked pecs and abs.

Holy shit, he’s fucking _built_.

Her mouth goes a bit dry as those gorgeous muscles ripple under her inspecting gaze. He prowls to stand in front of her.

“Shit, I’m so turned on right now,” she says before jumping on him.

“Yeah, me too,” he grunts, catching her around the thighs and swooping in for a mind-melting kiss.

She rubs herself against him, unable to resist the appeal of all that hot muscle so close, and he groans into her mouth, gripping her butt and walking them down the hall.

“You sure you want to?” he asks, pushing the door to his room open with his foot. She’s sliding her hands into his thick, wavy, _sinfully_ soft hair and peppering his jaw with kisses.

“Yes, yes, I definitely think we should, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” he gasps. “I wanna watch you come first. Is that okay?”

“Um, _yes_ ,” she replies enthusiastically.

He tosses her onto his bed and she’s already unbuttoning her jean shorts. Her flip-flops must have fallen off her feet, long forgotten in the heat of the moment.

She shimmies her shorts down her hips, leaving her thong for him to deal with.

“Show me your cock,” she pants, tossing her shorts away and propping herself on her elbows so she can look at him.

But he’s already unzipping his jeans, stripping them down and off, and when he stands again she can see what looks to be a very impressive bulge tenting the front of his boxers.

He bites his lip and shakes his head, fire glinting in his eyes. He lifts his chin and orders, “Show me your pussy first.”

Desire writhes through her at his authoritative tone. She slowly, slowly pulls the fabric of her panties aside and parts her thighs so he can see. She can practically feel his eyes on her, like a hot touch, right there, right where she wants him.

She strokes a finger along the seam between her legs, prodding the lips of her pussy open, and he grunts in approval.

Instead of taking his turn at show-and-tell, he pushes her legs open wider and leans down to plant a hot, open-mouthed kiss on her throbbing flesh.

She moans and lifts her hips.

He stands again and strips off his boxers, pulling her thong down her legs before settling himself on top of her.

She can feel the heated length of his dick riding along the wet crease between her legs, but she wants to _see_ it.

He sweeps in for a ravenous kiss before she can tell him.

She is distracted by the hard, hot muscles flexing against her hands.

“Shit, you feel amazing,” she moans against his mouth. “...Ben...I wanna see your cock…”

“Mmmm…” he purrs, stroking a long, thick finger between her legs. “You’re so fucking wet, sweetheart…that’s good…”

She’s having trouble following along, because he’s rubbing her clit in gentle little circles that send clenches of aching want through her.

He breathes on her neck, “We gotta make sure you’re good and ready to take me, first.”

She moans again, then whimpers at the stretch of his finger sliding inside.

“Why?” she asks, hopelessly lost against the waves of desire pounding through her.

“Because this little pussy is _soooo_ tight,” he mutters with another stroke of his finger, “and I’m hung like a horse. Don’t wanna hurt you…”

She groans and lifts her hips against his hand.

He grips her hands in his and makes his way down her chest, planting hot, sucking kisses along her sternum and belly before nudging her thighs open with his chin and nose. He sets her hands on her knees and rumbles, “Hold those legs open for me, sweetheart.”

She obeys, pulling her knees up and out until she is obscenely splayed before him.

A wicked smile flashes across his face and he cups those massive hands of his around her, parting her open with his thumbs and sweeping his tongue slowly, deliberately over her sensitized flesh.

She wails at the pleasure of it, over and over again, as he slowly drives her insane with his tongue and lips. He does it for long minutes, stopping occasionally to blow softly on the lips of her sex, before returning his tongue to tease at her, curling two fingers into her to scrape lightly against her g-spot in rhythm to the lapping, sucking of his mouth. He does it until she is on the very edge of sanity, until, when he moans against her, she shatters against him, uninhibitedly rubbing her pussy against his slightly scruffy chin and hot mouth, coming so hard she feels wet pulses seeping out, soaking her thighs and his face.

She’s already wrung out, gasping and panting at the best orgasm she’s ever had.

He crawls up to hover over her for a few seconds. “We’re not done, yet,” he growls, gripping her hand and moving it between his legs.

She gasps as she touches him for the first time. He is huge, impossibly big, just as he’d told her, and he drags her hand from base to tip so she can understand he wasn’t lying about his size…

Her eyes flash up to his. “Holy shit, Ben,” she murmurs, stroking a thumb over the silky-soft head to catch the moisture leaking forth.

She brings her thumb to her mouth and licks it and he watches hungrily before he kisses her, feeding her the taste of herself to mingle with the dusky essence of him.

“Ben, please,” she whimpers. “Please…”

But he’s already sliding in, a slow devastating push that makes her squirm and arch against him.

“Oh! Fuck. _Oh, fuck!_ ” she moans, thrashing her head at the exquisite pressure.

He slides up her bra to expose her breasts and licks at a nipple. “Yeah?”

“Oh, yeah, yeah,” she wails.

“Fuck yeah is right,” he agrees with another push, harder this time, a firm bump against her cervix that sends her thoughts skittering out of her head until she can only think of one thing: Ben’s cock digging into her, stroking her from the inside, making her feel so full, so deliciously _stretched_.

He’s breathing heavier, now, arms locked above her shoulders, so she stays put with every thrust. He starts pumping into her harder, faster.

“Oh, shit, this pussy feels good,” he grunts, bowing his head so he can watch as he fucks her.

He presses down for another kiss and he rubs his palm hard against her belly, fucking into her faster. “You feel me in there? You like it?”

She moans in response and looks at him, helplessly lost. She lifts her legs to grip around his hips and drag herself against him and his eyes turn black as he grins down at her and growls, “Oh, you _do_ like that…mmmhhhmmm.... _fuuuuuck_ …”

He takes her hand and pushes it between them, until her fingers spread around the wet hot length of him pushing into her. “Feel that?” he gasps.

Her mind is unraveling at the steady pounding, the slippery slide of his dick between her fingers, the sensitive-swollen heat of herself splitting open for him, the deep pressure inside as he rhythmically bumps against her womb.

He twists his hips and thrusts in again and she can’t help it, her thighs are already quivering. She’s already feeling another orgasm build.

“Mmmmm…Ben…I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come so hard, oh, _shit!_ ” She flings her head back and submits to the mind-bending contractions that spasm through her so violently it kicks the air out of her lungs.

“Fuck, oh, fuck, yeah! Feels so good, so _tight_ …” he gasps, pumping his hips faster, less controlled as her legs lock around him and pull him in. He lets go with a filthy groan and Rey moans with him, at his sweat-slicked heaviness crushing into her and the hot, wet spurt of his release flooding between her legs.

They lie there, gasping and shaking, unable to speak except for a few sweaty kisses. He nuzzles the side of her neck and withdraws from her with a gentle sigh.

After a few minutes, he asks, "Wanna smoke a bowl?"

And Rey is absolutely positive she is going to marry this man.


	2. Rey Pegs Her Boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. The title of this chapter isn't very creative. But hey. I just wrote this to let off some steam because some of the other stuff I'm working on right now is decidedly either very dark or very slow burn. 
> 
> Enjoy your smut, my dears. XOXO!

# Part Two – Rey Pegs Her Boyfriend

It’s confirmed a few weeks later as they lie naked on his couch, stoned out of their minds and lazily munching on snacks while watching Jackie Chan movies on Ben’s large flat screen TV.

He’s set a row of Doritos in a line across her chest, and every once in a while, he will lean over and catch one up with his tongue. It’s disgustingly charming, especially when it takes him a few tries to get one into his mouth. She suspects he’s missing on purpose, more often than not.

He takes his time getting the ones placed over her nipples and she moans loudly when he finally does, grinning and chewing before planting a close-mouthed kiss over her parted lips.

They are definitely going to need a shower after this. Rey’s chest is covered in bright orange Dorito dust.

At the moment, however, she doesn’t have a care in the world. Ben eats the last Dorito, swiping the side of her breast with a hot lick and a naughty chuckle before he sits up, crunching loudly.

Without him having to ask, she passes him her Mountain Dew, since he’s already finished his and he needs something to wash down those chips.

Ben’s bong is named “The Silencer” and it’s huge and perfect, just like he is.

He takes a hit and before he exhales, motions for Rey to come close. She obediently sets her mouth against his and he exhales into her as she sucks in his breath and holds it, waiting until he releases the rest of his hit before she blows a thick plume of smoke into the air.

“Shit!” she laughs as her head buzzes with a familiar warm euphoria. Ben falls back into the couch, dragging her on top of him, his long legs stretched out on either side of her.

“Will you marry me?” he mutters, sliding his hands around her waist and kissing her neck.

Her head is pleasantly floating on happy clouds of bliss. Whatever he’d loaded into his bong is the very best weed she’s ever smoked in her life.

She snorts and blurts out, “I wanna fuck you with a strap on, first.”

“What?” he rumbles behind her.

“You heard me. I wanna fuck you with a strap on, Ben.”

His cheeks turn pink as she turns her head to watch him react to her bold pronouncement.

“You know you want me to,” she teases, slightly slurred, “and I think I’d be good at it.”

She can see in his eyes he’s not turned off at the idea. He kisses her, fuck the Doritos, and smiles with glazed, bloodshot eyes.

She leans up to kiss him back, sloppy and sweet, wriggling in his lap, and her hands are everywhere. He shuffles her around so she’s straddling him.

“Have you ever been fucked in the butt, babe?” She grins playfully.

Ben shakes his head, mock-serious. “My butt is virgin territory. But, yeah. I'll let you have it. If that's what you really want.”

Her eyes grow wide and she opens her mouth with an exaggerated “Oooohhh! Really?”

He nods, staring at her lips. He can’t seem to pull his gaze away even as her hands sneak down his chest and around his back to slide under him and squeeze his butt.

“…and you’re cool with letting me violate your little virgin asshole? With a strap on?” she asks with a bite of her lip, digging her nails into the meat of his rear until he gasps a little.

“You can take whatever you want, sweetheart. Just say you’ll marry me,” he murmurs against her lips, pulling her soft and willing and high as fuck into the hard planes of his chest for a decidedly Cool Ranch-flavored kiss.

When they come up for air, she presses her face into his neck and whispers the one word she knows he’s hoping for.

“Yeah.”

“Yeah? You’ll marry me?”

“Yeah.”

He sighs with apparent relief and rubs her back.

“You’re the perfect woman.”

“Hmmm…Tell me that after I’m done fucking you with a strap on,” she smirks, turning back to watch the movie, squirming in his lap as he sucks a hickey into the side of her neck.

“Say _fuck me with a strap on_ again.”

She giggles.

 

Her belly writhes with excitement at the idea of having her gigantic beast of a boyfriend naked and at her mercy. Of _penetrating_ him. She wonders how loud he’ll get.

All week she’s been teasing him, and he’s been patiently enduring it by the edges of his fingernails.

He is not making it any secret he’s dying to let her try it. He’s read things online and she’s mentioned a few things, too…

They’re making out on the sofa again, punctuated with the occasional toke off the Silencer, and Rey is floating on happy little clouds, snuggled against her beefcake boyfriend for hours or days or a few minutes. Time has no meaning in this state of mind.

"Mmmm..." he hums, "I love you, sweetheart."

Now is the time, Rey decides. She scoots off the couch and takes his hand, pulling him along after her. He doesn't question or resist. He knows what's happening. 

They take a long, hot shower as the high from the weed they smoked wears off a little. Ben is very careful to make sure every inch of her is lathered and scrubbed and Rey makes extra sure Ben is thoroughly cleaned and ready for later, too…

The scorching-hot look in his eyes only grows stronger as they towel each other dry, and he’s already sporting a massive erection.

“You gonna be able to hold it until I say, babe?” she teases, running a finger lightly down his chest.

“Oh, yeah,” he replies, tweaking at her nipples until they peak and she gasps. She slaps his hand away with mock severity.

“Yes, _ma’am_ ,” she prompts, scowling at him.

“Yes, ma’am,” he breathes mockingly.

“Get that sexy ass of yours on the bed.”

He bites his lip and climbs on the bed to sit propped against the headboard.

Rey moves slowly, deliberately to his dresser, where she knows the strap on awaits. She tried it on earlier to make sure it was correctly adjusted to her size.

She slips it on and grabs the bottle of lube on top of the dresser.

She makes him wait a minute before she turns with a saucy lift of her eyebrow.

His gaze is positively smoldering as he runs it over her, lingering on the silicone dildo protruding from her crotch.

“I am going to fuck you within an inch of your life, Ben,” she vows as she climbs onto the bed to kneel before his outstretched legs.

She snatches up a yellow kitchen glove from the side table and slides it on with a menacing snap of rubber.

His eyes widen a fraction. “That thing better be brand-fucking-new,” he grunts.

“That should be the _least_ of your worries, big boy,” she snaps, shoving his shoulder until he’s reclined against the pile of pillows she set up earlier.

“Hang on to the headboard. And don’t even think about moving those hands away.”

He swallows and obeys, stretching his arms up to grip the rungs of the headboard behind him with a defiant smirk. She shakes her head at the show of attitude. He’ll be begging soon enough.

She trails a hand down the front of him, careful not to touch his dick, yet. He’s already hard and dripping precum.

“Spread ‘em,” she orders, keeping a bit of bite to her voice. He widens his legs and she can tell he’s a little nervous at being so vulnerable. _Good_.

She eyes his exposed body, his tightly puckered hole, and squirts a palmful of lube into her gloved hand.

She braces her other hand next to his head and leans against him, dragging the tips of her breasts over his chest until he’s breathing hard. The heat rolling off him is furnace-hot.

She licks at his nipples, one after the other, until he moans a little.

“I’m gonna make you scream so loud, babe. How does that sound?” she mutters.

Ben swallows and nods eagerly. He looks nervous but more turned on than worried.

“Don’t think for one minute I’m going to take it easy on you, just because this is your first time,” she tells him sternly, working her way down the front of him with hot licks and kisses until she reaches the flushed head of his dick.

She slides her gloved hand into the crease of his ass as she takes him into her mouth with a hum, sucking gently while she spreads lube around lower.

His hips buck and jerk at the sudden onslaught of sensation and he gasps, sending a spear of heat into her.

She prods gently into the tight hole of his ass, pushing just the tip of her finger inside, working the lube in slowly, feeling him clenching around her finger at the foreign sensation.

He groans and she whispers, “Relax, babe.” She strokes her tongue along the sensitive underside of his dick, lapping up the moisture dripping out of him.

Another strangled groan escapes him and she hums approvingly, working her finger inside a bit more.

“Fuck!” he bites out.

She looks up and he’s watching her so intently it’s making her wet. His fabulous lips are slightly parted as he draws in gasping breaths.

She smiles around his dick, giving him one last sloppy suck that drags a ragged groan out of him, and then she pushes her finger inside, carefully curving her finger up when she finds his prostate.

"Shit!" he barks, eyes widening when she wiggles her finger. 

“Oooh, you like that, Ben?”

He lets out a strangled moan and she strokes him again until he’s clenching around her finger. She presses up, massaging until his eyes grow vague and wild.

“You better not come, yet…” she warns.

“Fuck!” he grunts. “Feels so good…”

“…hmmm…” she replies, utterly turned on at the sight of Ben so lost in the throes of pleasure.

She carefully withdraws and squirts more lube onto two fingers, this time. “I’m gonna stretch you out, babe, and then I’m gonna fuck you, okay?”

He nods eagerly. “Okay, yeah, yeah.”

She pushes two fingers inside and rips a low cry of pleasure out of him. His dick is rock hard and so engorged the veins are popping. She works her fingers back up to his prostate again, cupping his balls with her other hand and he groans long and loud.

“Don’t hold back,” she tells him. “I wanna hear all your sexy little moans.”

He looks like he’s close to losing his mind.

“You’re doing so good, Ben, you want more?” she teases, slightly out of breath at the sight of him like this.

“Yes, please,” he begs. “Fuck, Rey.”

“You want me to fuck you hard and make you come?” she asks, pushing a bit more aggressively until he chokes and whimpers a ragged “… _yesss_ …”

She pulls out her fingers and he yelps, but she’s already snapped the glove off her hand and is guiding the silicone dick into his loosened hole, pushing his legs up for a better angle.

“What do you say?” she taunts.

“Please? Please, please…oh, shit!”

She shimmies her hips against him, working her way inside, and he bellows when she’s all the way in.

“Help me, Ben,” she gasps, dragging his hand down so he can touch himself. “Stroke your cock for me.”

She braces her hands on his pecs and his eyes are practically rolling back into his head as she starts pumping her hips, fucking into him while he rhythmically pulls at his dick.

His eyes lock on her and he’s sputtering and gasping and hissing. His head falls back as his stroking increases.

“Tell me how good it feels, babe,” she whines, “You like it?”

“Fucking feels so good…fuck…gonna come…oh, shit, I’m gonna come…please can I?”

She gives him a few hard pumps of her hips, savoring the pleading urgency in his eyes.

“Yeah, you come, Ben, come for me, nice and loud,” she breathes, pumping her hips harder and digging her nails into his chest.

“…oh, God, oh fuck, _fuck!_ ” he yells, and she can feel his hand working faster.

She leans back so he can come on her and he’s yelling and babbling, his powerful hips thrusting against hers, as his huge beautiful body thrashes in spasms of pleasure.

He unloads in a few endless, glorious spurts, shooting hot cum across her chest and belly, so much it sends an answering ache deep inside her and she groans and mutters encouragement. He’s shuddering and trembling and sweaty and wrecked and she’s covered neck to waist in his spend.

He flings his head back into the pillows with a loud, “Fuck!” and she slides her strap on out of him and off her hips. She takes his shaking hand and smears it up and around to cup her waist, curling on top of him to lie there in his slippery mess.

He can’t seem to come down from it, as they lie together, him twitching and jerking and rubbing his hand over her back and kissing the top of her head every few minutes.

Finally, his breathing seems to settle down and Rey smiles up at him.

“Shit, Rey,” he mumbles, hugging her close, “You really are the perfect woman. Now you have to marry me. As soon as possible.”

She laughs, pressing a kiss into his sweat-dampened neck. “Okay. But we should take another shower first…”


	3. Where There's Smoke, There's Fire

# Part Three – Where There’s Smoke, There’s Fire

The wedding is really just a big excuse to gather every stoner in the tri-state area and get totally fucked up.

The First Order closes its doors for a full week before Ben and Rey’s big day, at Hux’s insistence that they will all be far too busy planning and prepping. Hux is the best man, so Ben is willing to be lenient.

Besides, Ben has wedding night plans. Big plans.

He’s at the shop, smoking and organizing inventory and _looking_ for something, stuff he ordered weeks ago that he had shipped to the shop so Rey won’t find it…His phone rings and he sets his blunt in an ashtray to answer it. It’s Rey. She must have been summoned by his wandering thoughts.

“Hey, sweetie. You still gonna marry me on Saturday?” Ben chuckles, tossing an empty box into the pile.

“Of course I’m going to marry you. Rose’s sister is already marinating eighty pounds of chicken wings. We can’t stop the wedding now or she’ll murder us all.”

Ben smirks. Chicken wings and stoner food. That’s what Rey wants, so that is what she shall have. Ben’s already had a crate of Doritos shipped to his condo, where they may or may not have cracked into the box the night before when they had the munchies.

“Whatcha doing this morning?” she asks sunnily.

“I’m at the shop, uh, smokin’ a blunt and writing my vows,” he lies. She’s been after him to write them for a week now, ever since she found out he hasn’t started, yet. And he _will_ write them, just as soon as he finds the stuff he ordered.

Besides. He needs time to find the right words, if they even exist, to explain how much he loves her and how much she means to him and how special she is and–

“Oh, _good_. Hux is still doing the cake, right?”

She sounds slightly worried. She’s an obsessive planner and Ben knows it’s her way of maintaining control. She didn’t grow up in the best of circumstances and it comes out sometimes, usually by her taking over just about everything in their lives.

Which is fine with Ben. He kind of prefers it, actually. She’s good at being organized, even down to methodically crossing off the days on the calendar in his kitchen until they get married.

He teased her about it mercilessly for weeks until she flared her nostrils at him and hissed, “I like the routine, okay?” And then he’d understood, sensing an uncharacteristic touch of pique.

He’s perfectly happy to let her be in charge.

Except for their wedding night…

He is definitely going to try something new if he can talk her into it. And if he can just find the _thing_ …

“Ben?”

“What? Oh! Yeah, Hux is making the cake personally. I helped him prep the butter myself. It’s gonna be dank as fuck, promise,” Ben assures her for the millionth time. When it comes to working with edibles, Hux is a master craftsman. Ben doesn’t have the patience for it, but he knows Hux won’t let them down.

Rey has been preoccupied over the cake being _perfect_ , and Ben swore he would handle it, since she was doing so much of the other legwork, except for decorations, which are being handled by his mother.

Ben listens to Rey’s chatter with half an ear and digs through the boxes in the back, hoping Rey is cool with whatever his mom throws together. He’s sure it will be fine, so long as Uncle Chewie and his father stay out of it...

Nah. It should be okay. He’ll send over some pre-rolls of his very best stuff to keep his dad and Chewie occupied and out of his mother’s hair for the decorating.

They’ve rented a small hotel on the riverfront for the wedding, and it happens to have a huge pavilion on the property, which will be perfect for the ceremony and reception.

Poe, Ben’s buddy since middle school, is an assistant coach at the local community college and has promised to have his entire football squad there, checking ID’s and bouncing anyone who comes within a hundred feet of the party if they don’t have a _personal_ invitation, no exceptions.

Ben is kind of excited for the wedding, if he’s being totally honest. He isn’t really the large-scale partying type; he’s more of a quiet, hang out at home and watch movies and smoke type.

But this is a once-in-a-lifetime thing and he wants Rey to love it.

She wants to keep it casual and fun, and it does give them both an excellent excuse to play and eat good food and get a little stoned and be with each other and their family and friends.

He’s thankful she doesn’t want a big formal shindig, although if she did, he’d happily go along with it. But she’s perfect and they’ve been on the same page pretty much since the day they met.

Rey is the love of his life, and he knew it the minute she stepped into his shop, all long legs and huge eyes and sexy smile. It was like…like _destiny_ or fate or whatever.

He just loves her. A tiny bit of nervousness writhes through him. He really should get going on his wedding vows. And a million other things.

But first he needs to find that damn box and then he can – _ah! There it is_ …

“…and the bridesmaids’ dresses are all a lighter shade of green, but my dress is white with darker green trim, and wait until you see what Kaydel did with the boutonnieres for you and the groomsmen, Ben. Little buds.”

“…what?” Ben holds the box he was looking for and his attention is caught between his great anticipation over what is inside and what Rey is telling him.

“What the fuck is a boutonniere?” he jokes, sliding a box cutter under the tape and peering into the box.

He knows, but he wants to let Rey tell him. He likes to hear her talk, especially when she’s excited.

“…flowers with little nugs in all the flower arrangements and corsages as like, little party favors, you know?”

“Sounds really cute, sweetheart,” Ben says, lifting the thing he’s planning on using on his soon-to-be wife in less than a week.

It looks a little sinister and he wonders if she’ll actually let him get it within two feet of her...

“You sound distracted. What did you say you are up to today?” she asks cannily.

“Oh. Just getting together a few last-minute things for the wedding. I love you, sweetie. I’ll see you later, okay?”

“ _Mwah_! Love you, too, Ben! Can’t wait to see you tonight. Love you! Bye!” She smacks her lips into the phone, and he shakes his head. She always repeats herself when she tells him she loves him. It’s adorable.

He takes a long pull on his blunt and unwraps the packaging on Rey’s wedding present. Fuck, he hopes she likes it.

Nah. She will. She’s cool. She’s a kinky little thing.

She’ll love it.

 

“He wants to do _what?_ ” Rose squeaks. She’s elbow-deep in potato salad, mixing it by hand in an enormous bowl in her sister Paige’s kitchen.

Rey stands on the other side of the kitchen island, wearing a snorkel mask and chopping onions. She’s also trying to explain about Ben’s “wedding present” that she accidentally stumbled on the night before.

They are supposed to be getting married in like…less than 24 hours.

“I mean why else would he have packed that _stuff?_ ” Rey asks, sliding her freshly minced onions into Rose’s bowl then pulling off her snorkel mask. She scrunches her nose at the overpowering kitchen smells now that the mask is no longer filtering them out for her.

Rey hadn’t been meaning to snoop, she’d just been triple-checking Ben’s suitcase to make sure they would be all set. Ben is not the most organized person, and Rey just wanted to make sure he packed underwear and socks. She is fairly sure if left to his own devices he would have just packed his swimming trunks – not the new ones, either – and a couple of mystery novels, his bong, and a whole lotta weed.

Rey snaps off her rubber gloves, which she’s wearing so her hands don’t smell all oniony tomorrow, and takes a deep pull from the smoldering joint that’s been sitting in a nearby ashtray.

Paige isn’t home or they never would be allowed to smoke in the kitchen.

“Yeah, if he packed it in his honeymoon suitcase, he’s planning on using it for sure.” Rose nods sagely. Rey holds the joint to Rose’s lips and Rose sucks a hearty drag from it before saying, “Surely he would have known you were going to check his bag and find it?”

Rey shrugs and narrows her eyes, taking another hit for herself. She exhales and a cloud of smoke mixes with the cooking smells.

“Maybe. That would be just like him. Let me find it and wait for me to bring it up and tell him no if I didn’t want to…I mean. He totally _knows_ I’m a massive control freak. Yeah. He probably was sure I’d find it…”

“Well…have you guys talked about it?” Rose prods. Rey tries not to wince at the semi-gross squelching sounds coming from the bowl as Rose vigorously mixes the salad.

“Um. I think we tried a few times, but we kept getting distracted.”

“Distracted how?” Rey opens her mouth to answer, but Rose cuts her off with a brusque, “Oh. Never mind.”

“I mean. I don’t _hate_ the idea…” Rey murmurs.

“Well. I think it’s sweet,” Rose giggles. “What says ‘I want to spend the rest of my days with you’ better than a ball-gag and nipple clamps?”

“And a leash. Don’t forget the leash,” Rey chuckles. They stare at each other for a few seconds then burst into laughter.

Rose is snorting, now, overcome with hilarity. “I just wanna know who gets the butt plug?”

“I don’t know. But I am _ninety_ percent sure the pussy pump is for me.” At this point, Rey has broken down into hysterical fits of mirth alongside her friend.

“Shit. He really went all out, didn’t he?” Rose sniffs, wiping her tearing eyes with her sleeve, hands still covered in potato salad. 

“Yep. That’s my man,” Rey wheezes. “ _Such_ a romantic.”

**Wedding Day –**

The weather really couldn’t be more perfect if they’d personally ordered it ahead of time; it’s a gorgeous warm day in late September, with just enough of a breeze to keep the not-technically-allowed by hotel policy clouds of marijuana smoke from lingering in and around the massive pavilion that’s been draped in miles of tulle especially for this occasion.

The decorations are just right, Ben thinks, remembering fondly how Rey had jumped up and down and squealed and clapped her hands like an excited kid when she saw them. He looks around and sights her across the dance floor, talking with his dad and Uncle Chewie.

Their eyes meet in silent communication. _Come here, sweetheart._ She nods and smiles and Ben waits for his bride to finish her conversation with his dad so she can join him for a dance.

The ceremony was perfect, and quiet and casual. Rey isn’t wearing shoes, but rather these charming little decorative jewelry things on her feet and a simple, pretty dress with a wide green ribbon around the waist.

She’s so pretty his teeth ache just from looking at her.

Her laughter rings across the half-crowded dance floor and he smiles; she looks so beautiful and happy, and Ben is sure this is a day he will never forget.

Hux approaches with a slightly arrogant smirk, eyeing Ben’s bride with a rueful shake of his head. “I cannot believe you got shackled before I did…but I’m glad it’s you and not me.”

“Yeah, me too. She was so excited that the cake turned out so great. Thanks again for doing that, man,” Ben mutters, still watching as Rey wraps his dad around her little finger. Apparently, Ben isn’t the only Solo susceptible to her charms.

“Yeah, well, don’t thank me until you’ve had a slice. Remember to ration that shit, too, or you’re not going to get up to anything more exciting than drool into your pillow tonight,” Hux warns. “That stuff packs a punch.”

“I know,” Ben replies, fully aware of the potency of that wedding cake. They’d tested some last night in cupcake form and it was enough to land Ben on his ass for a solid four hours. Which was fine, since he didn’t have a bachelor party planned. Rey swore she wouldn’t mind if he did, but Ben really didn’t feel like going out and getting fucked up with a bunch of dude-bros just because.

So instead, he’d hung out with Hux for a few hours, then called an Uber to take him back to his condo when he could walk semi-straight. He was perfectly happy to find Rey waiting for him, fresh out of the shower, to order a pizza and a movie, to sprawl her naked over his lap and roll a joint in the crack of her ass and tease her and play with her and share a joint with her and watch only half the movie before hauling her over his shoulder and carrying her laughing to bed…

“What’d you think of her wedding vows?” Hux asks with a grin.

Ben’s smile becomes a tad predatory as he watches his wife weave her way through the dance floor to him.

“They were just perfect,” he mutters. “Just what I’d been hoping to hear.”

Rey stretches out an arm and crooks her finger. Ben meets her on the dance floor, pulling her close and kissing her hair as they sway slowly against each other. He smiles and dances them toward the wedding cake, her promise ringing in his ear.

_I trust you, Ben, to take care of me. I know you’ll always have me in your heart, just as I have you in mine. I am so excited for what’s to come, for whatever you have planned. I’m all in._

She must have found her present in his suitcase, then. Good. Excellent.

Desire snakes down his spine and twists in his gut at the thought of what’s to come…soon.

Just as soon as she finishes enjoying the rest of her wedding day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, yeah, I know. No smut this time around, but I just really felt like they deserved a bit of build-up and romance for the wedding night fireworks. Next chapter, promise. *winks*


	4. Blaze On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've ever tried to have sex when you're stoned, then I *highly* (ugh, sorry for the pun) recommend doing it with someone who has a great sense of humor.

# Chapter Four – Blaze On

 

“…a lotta glazed eyes in that crowd tonight,” Ben comments casually and deliberately, since his _very_ thin slice of wedding cake kicked in half an hour ago; much more than that and he wouldn’t be able to walk them back to their room, let alone proceed with his plans for the evening.

Rey leans into him as they ride the elevator to the honeymoon suite.

“Ben…I saw what was in your suitcase…and…” She drapes her arms around him and pulls his head down for a sloppy kiss.

He chuckles, “I know.”

His hands sneak around to grope her butt, pulling her flush against him so he can stick his tongue down her throat. He Frenches her the whole way, pleasantly buzzed and growing hazy with lust.

As they reach the top floor and get into their room, it is suddenly of imperative importance they are both naked.

She’s pulling at his clothes and he’s trying to remember not to rip her dress, since she’ll probably want to save it –

“Ben, you can do whatever you want, but just so we’re clear, turnabout is fair play…”

A frisson of energy sparks between them.

He gives her a little shove, aiming for the massive, heart-shaped bed. Sure, it’s a little obnoxious and totally cliché, but Ben is feeling sort of cliché right now and Rey seems like she’s interested in playing along.

She twirls his undone bowtie around her fingers and mutters, “…so what happens next?”

She bites her lip and arches her brow and that’s all the signal he needs.

“Oh I think you know what happens next, sweetheart,” he answers, cupping her hand around the bulge in his crotch. She whimpers and heat ripples down his spine. God, she’s fucking perfect.

She’s already unzipping her dress with one hand and squeezing his dick through his trousers, so he helps drag her dress down and off.

It’s all he can do to keep his tongue from lolling out of his mouth when he sees.

 _Fuck_. She’s wearing… _oh, fuck, yes_.

She cocks her hip when her dress falls to the ground to reveal the sluttiest lingerie he’s ever laid eyes on.

“Did you pick that out _before_ or after you found the shit in my bag?” His voice is sort of gone. Every nerve ending in his body is on fire.

“After.”

He’s glad she already loosened his tie because his shirt collar feels eight sizes too small.

“I’m gonna fuck the shit out of you.”

“Yeah…?” she breathes.

He huffs a breath. Then another. “Are you giving me attitude, baby?”

“What are you gonna do about it?” she taunts.

“We’ll have to work on your manners…” But it’s hard to sound threatening when her tongue is poking between her teeth and she’s groping him…wearing the skimpiest bra and panties he’s ever seen. “I cannot believe you were wearing this all day…I’d have had your sexy little ass up here hours ago…”

He gives her butt a squeeze and she squeaks in mock protest, “Hey!”

He strips off his shirt, and her eyes light up.

“If you learn your lesson right, baby, I’ll even let you come…” he promises, flexing his muscles and watching her pupils dilate a bit.

But she doesn’t look intimidated at all. In fact, she snarks, “Ha!” and jumps away when he lunges for her.

She’s fast but his legs are longer.

Blood pounding, he finally snags an arm around her and hurls them both onto the bed so he can wrestle her giggling and squirming into submission. She’s putting up a bit of a fight, so he decides tickling is a good way to go…

She does almost take out his balls in the struggle, but eventually he’s straddling her, face down on the bed.

He buries his face in her neck and blows a raspberry into that ticklish spot that makes her shriek with laughter every time. She’s still half-heartedly trying to fight him off, so he does it again until she squeals and begs him to stop.

They’re both a bit breathless when he whispers, “Well, I have to admit I like the way you beg…almost a pity I’m gonna put a gag on that pretty little mouth…”

“You wouldn’t!”

“Yep. Otherwise they’re gonna probably call the cops from all the screaming.”

“Pfft. You’re louder than I am. Maybe _you_ should be the one wearing the gag.”

He smacks her butt and flips her over. “Sassy wench.”

She’s grinning unremorsefully and his heart does that funny little twist it always does when he realizes she loves him as much as he loves her.

“Ben?”

“Yeah?”

“Tell me the truth.”

“Okay.”

“Did you buy all that shit because you found the porn on my phone?”

His chest shakes with laughter and he presses his lips together. Guiltily.

“Maybe,” he says evasively. “Would you be mad if I did?”

She cocks a brow. “Why were looking at my phone?”

“I was high and thought it was mine when I went to order pizza.” That’s true enough. They have the same exact type of phone.

“How’d you know my PIN?”

He laughs and bops her cute little nose with the tip of his finger. “’Cause we have the same one, baby.”

“Six-nine, six-nine!” They say at the same time and Rey starts giggling again.

Abruptly, he rolls off her and goes to his suitcase, digging around until he finds what he wants.

When he turns back, weaving only a little as another wave of Indica hits his system, she’s propped on her elbows watching him with a glazed grin.

He won’t tell her how many times he watched the video on his own phone after finding it on hers.

Truthfully, they are both probably _wayyy_ too high to figure out all his fancy sex equipment. But what the hell, they have to try, right?

“You are way too stoned to fuck me,” she accuses.

“Bull. Shit,” he snorts. “Now. How did that go?”

“The porn?”

“Oh. Yeah. You’ll kiss what I tell you, lick what I tell you, suck what I tell you, and lay back and get fucked if I don’t tell you to do anything else. Think you can handle that?”

He tries for serious and ends up sounding ridiculous.

He _knows_ he sounds ridiculous because she starts laughing hysterically, which is beyond hilarious.

“Sit up, sweetie.”

She sits up a bit clumsily and he holds up the ball gag. All of a sudden, the damned thing looks way more complicated than he remembers.

“Do you even know…how to work it…?” she hiccups.

“Oh. I know how to _work_ it. Now shush,” he warns. _Fuck. How does this fuckin’ thing work?_

He puts it in his mouth and kinda holds it in his teeth, but she’s shaking her head. He bends so she can try to figure out how to secure it in place, but she can’t seem to figure it out.

After a few minutes of both of them fumbling with it, he takes the ball out of his mouth and hands it to her.

“Well, you try.”

“Eeeewww! No, I don’t want it now.”

“What? Why?”

“Well, you slobbered all over it. Gross.”

“Baby, we’re literally eight seconds away from swapping all kinds of bodily fluids.”

She snorts and for some reason this sends them both into a few prolonged minutes of raucous laughter.

Tears are streaming down her face and Ben stutters in a moment of hilarity, “You’ll…kiss what I tell you, suck what I tell you…”

“You forgot lick!” she sniffs, doubling over with mirth.

“Fuck.” He rolls onto his back dramatically, and she jumps up and runs for his suitcase.

Shit. Maybe he is too high to fuck her. He lies there with a dopey grin on his face and watches her.

“What else is in your goodie bag, I wonder?”

He’d get up and chase her, but he needs a minute.

“…ooooh! Let’s see…is _this_ for me?” She turns, holding up the heart-shaped, sparkly-pink jewel butt plug. Something hot clenches low at the base of his spine when she snags a bottle of lube and sashays over to the bed.

“Let’s get your pants off, big boy. Try this out.”

“What? _Me_ wear it?”

“Yep.” She’s already dragging his pants down his thighs, so he lifts his hips and lets her take his boxers off too. “I know you like it in the butt, you pervert.”

He smirks then grunts when she pushes his legs apart and stands between them. He’s sprawled open and his legs are hanging over the edge of the bed.

“Hold this.” She hands him the plug and uncaps the lube. Dazed, he admires the way the light glitters off the jewel until he feels a cold wet spurt of lube on his asshole.

He’s suddenly super glad he didn’t get the plug with the tail.

“Fuck! Cold!”

“Oh, shut it. You’re fine. Gimme the plug tough guy.”

He hands it to her, and his dick goes rock hard when he feels the pinching pressure of her sliding the plug inside.

She gives his erection a few pumps with her hand until he groans, “Fuuuuck. Rey. You’re gonna make me come.”

“You’d better not.”

She’s watching him with a half-grin and goes back to his suitcase.

“Hmmm….what else? Nipple clamps? How many times did you watch that vid, babe?”

“I dunno…five…six…” _At least twenty_.

She comes back with the clamps, attached to a leash.

“Who gets this?” she coos, wiggling her eyebrows and holding the clamps over her lingerie with a naughty smile. But he’s sunk into a haze of lust and he doesn’t give a shit about anything. He wonders if he should tell her how hard he got when he tried the clamps at the store, just to see how they felt.

He blurts it out and her eyes light up like Christmas.

“ _Oooh_ …then _you_ get ‘em…” She crawls over him and rubs her lace-covered crotch against his dick until he shudders and whimpers.

“Fuck…it’s supposed to be me doing all this shit to you…thought that was what you _waaaaaa-oh!_ ”

That first clamp is a bit of a familiar shock, though not unpleasant. She chuckles and kisses him, then clamps his other nipple, almost gently.

She sits up, straddling his waist and he’s having trouble thinking straight, what with all the cannabis and hot wife and butt plug…who cares if the goddamn thing is pink and sparkly?

“I won’t make you wear the leash if you’re a good boy,” she smirks, bouncing on him and running her hands all over his chest and abs until he chokes a bit. “Unless that’s what you want?”

“I don’t fucking care, I just want to screw until we pass out,” he moans.

She swings her leg over him and beelines for his suitcase again and he can’t seem to take his eyes off her perky rear end when she digs out the pussy pump.

“That’s _definitely_ for you,” he mutters. “You know how to work it?”

“Oh. I think I can figure it out,” she retorts.

He props himself on an elbow and crooks his finger at her. “Come here.”

He’s not going to last much longer with her parading around in that getup, not to mention every time he moves, he can feel the plug in his ass rubbing against a _very_ sensitive spot…

She sidles back to the bed and shimmies her hips a little, teasing, “Want me to take this off?”

“Yeah.”

She tosses the pussy pump next to him and slides her thong down her legs and Ben’s practically drooling when he catches a glimpse of her…

“Whoa? No hair?”

“Well…” she blushes, “I wanted her to shape it like a pot leaf to match the theme of our wedding, but she messed it up, so I just had her take it all off.”

“Come _here_ ,” he says again, and his voice is almost gone. She obeys for a change, but before she climbs onto the bed, she leans over his throbbing erection and licks the moisture pearling at the tip in two hot swipes of her tongue.

His eyes almost roll back into his head at the competing sensations combined with the pleasant cannabis buzz heightening every sense. He drags her to lie next to him, snagging the lube before flinging her legs open.

“You’re so wet already…” he muses, pushing a finger between her legs and shoving her back into the mattress.

He’s concentrating on lubing her up and setting the cup of the pump over her pussy and when he gives the bulb of the aspirator a few tentative squeezes, she gasps.

“Oh! My _goddddd_ …”

“How’s that? Okay?”

He gives it another pump and watches her flesh bulge into the cup as it sucks the lips of her pussy into the vacuum-sealed cup.

“Ben…I’m…oh, shit…that’s gonna make me come…”

“Good,” he grunts, licking a hard little nipple through the sheer lace of her bra. She gives the chain attached to his nipple clamps a tug and he chokes out a “Fuck!” when she plucks the clamps off and smooths her palms over the now very sensitive flesh.

He feels her hand groping between his legs, stroking him until he exhales a long, drawn out hiss of pleasure.

“Baby, the second I take this pump off you, I’m gonna slam my dick in you so fucking hard…”

“…Ben, _please_ …just do it already…”

He releases the valve to the pump and lifts it away and her pussy looks un-fucking-real, swollen and flushed pink and dripping wet and everything in his head shuts down except the most primitive part.

He doesn’t wait another second, just pushes her thighs open and shoves his dick inside with a hoarse cry.

“Ben!”

Her fingernails sink into his shoulders and the shock on her face is going to send him over the edge, that and the filthy sensation of the plug in his ass, stimulating every nerve ending in his body as he fucks into her engorged pussy.

All he can do is grunt and hook her knees under his arms, lifting her half off the bed so he can plunge inside with everything he has.

“You like that?”

She’s twisting her hips like she does when she orgasms, and there’s no fucking way she’s gonna come already but he can feel her clamping down on him, and she’s screaming her head off, her whole body seizing up around him…

“…Ben, omigod don’t stop, don’t stop…gonna come…”

He can _feel_ it when she does, hard and hot and _wet_. Cum gushes all over his dick and he just sort of loses his mind…slamming his hips between her legs, grinding himself in as hard as he can before all the air is kicked out of his lungs and his vision whites out and he spurts endlessly with a rough shout.

_Fuck._

She’s gone limp and maybe she’s crying a little and clinging to him so hard he can’t catch his breath. Which is fine. He’s pretty much done for, too.

She sculpts her hands over his pecs, rendering him helpless in the aftershocks, since his nipples are super sensitized from the clamps. So they just sort of lie there and shudder together and he can’t take his eyes off of hers, the prettiest shade of green shot through with gold, just like his favorite OG Kush.

“I’m so glad I married you,” she whispers with a shaky laugh.

“Yeah, me too, sweetie.” She giggles again and he rolls them out of the wet spot on the bed. “Sorry for overestimating our ability to figure out all the gadgetry.”

“Can we smoke a blunt and try again?”

“Hell fuckin’ yeah. But let’s get this Pretty Princess butt plug outta my ass, first.”

She cups a hand over his cheek and chortles semi-seriously, “Pretty Princess? Oh, lord. You never should have told me that.”

“Why?” he mutters suspiciously.

“Because. I’m going to tease you about it for the rest of our lives.”

He buries his face in the side of her neck and clutches her close.

“You can do anything you want, baby, so long as you let me be with you.”

Her fingers comb into his hair and she pulls him close for a lovely kiss, sweet and passionate and heady, better than weed, better than anything.

His heart swells when he realizes for the millionth time that day, he’s the luckiest man alive.

“Always, babe. You can be with me always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this whole other scene planned out for their wedding night, just as Ben probably did, but then I realized that things rarely ever go as planned. Although they usually come out all right in the end. *winks*
> 
> XOXO!!!

**Author's Note:**

> My works:
> 
> A/B/O  
> [House of The Rising Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512809/chapters/51276604) (A/B/O, Epic Scale Fantasy with a Canon-flavor, Read the tags)  
> [First Knot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978156) (Preylo, A/B/O, quick and FILTHY)  
> [Bad Neighbors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874359) (A/B/O, cop/lawyer, enemies-to-lovers, COMPLETE, now with EVEN MORE smut!)  
> [Every Which Way But Loose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742149) (A/B/O, drug lords & yachts, short WIP)  
> [Knotting Hill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038721) (A/B/O WIP, mobsters and shenanigans)  
>   
> Darker Stuff:  
> [Little Animals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902718) (DARKFIC, SMUT, Read the Tags, COMPLETE)  
> [Cake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457971) (Darkfic, thriller, WIP)  
> [Devil on the Dark Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287023) (Modern Hades/Persephone Fairy Tale WIP, one more chapter to go!)  
> [GatorWestern](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502323) (Vampire/Horror WIP, almost done!)  
>   
> Short and Smutty:  
> [Smoke Gets In Your Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231210) (Short fic, stoner soulmates, filthy smut, COMPLETE!)  
> [Fire Down Below](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659043/chapters/49061249) (Filthy two-shot, Porn AU, crack, COMPLETE!)  
> [Freak Show](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1098873) (Circus AU, Comedy, one-shot series)  
> [Special Order](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836562) (one-shot)  
> [Urinal Cake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412686) (one-shot, no urine or cakes involved, I swear!)  
>   
> Long and Plotty (and also Smutty):  
> [Say It With Feeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710287) (Funny, Escort/Sugar Daddy AU, smutty, COMPLETE!)  
> [Music To My Ears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121106) (Classical Music/Assassins AU, re-booting)  
> [American Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842877) (Thriller, Celebrity TV Judges, WIP)  
>   
> Although my WIPs are in varying stages of progress, I can promise none of them are abandoned, just resting. :)
> 
> XOXO!


End file.
